


The Days That Were

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2020 [23]
Category: Michiko e Hatchin | Michiko to Hatchin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Feels, Brazil, Canon Rewrite, Character(s) of Color, Complicated Relationships, Conflict of Interests, Drabble, Episode Related, F/F, Feelings Realization, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Fix-It of Sorts, Goodbyes, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Not Canon Compliant, On the Run, One Shot, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble.  "I should have helped you from the start." /Canon AU. Episode 4-centric.
Relationships: Michiko Malandro/Pepê Lima
Series: Femslash February 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623988
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Femslash February





	The Days That Were

"Looks like you forgot something, right?" Michiko asked, arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe.

"I guess," Pepê replied. "The thing is, I don't know what..." She frowned, considering for a moment, then smiled, hopefully. "I know as long as Lulu is safe, I'll be alright."

"Well," Michiko started, trying not to sound as guilty as she felt, "That counts for something."

"I thought you would understand."

"I guess I do."

"You should."

 _I should have helped you from the start_ , Michiko thought. It wasn't like her, to keep how she felt bottled up inside her. Usually she would just spit it out.

"I have to go soon," Pepê said. "Lulu's waiting for me downstairs."

"Yeah."

Pepê picked up her purse, and her suitcase in her other hand, heading for the door. She suddenly stopped. "Wait. You said I forgot something?"

"I did, yeah" Michiko said, looking away. She didn't move from where she stood. "What of it?"

"I think it was this," Pepê answered.

She leaned in and pressed her lips on Michiko's, softly and gently, jolting Michiko out of her stupor.

Michiko didn't budge, as both shock and awe rooting her to the spot.

As soon as it began, it ended. Pepê pulled away, despondently, and she looked down.

"I might not see you or Hana again," said Pepê, "so take care."

Michiko didn't say anything, but she nodded. Pepê then took her leave, her sweet perfume wafting in the air.


End file.
